Red vs Blue: Vampires abound
by ZealousReformer
Summary: Cross over of RVB and Hellsing, things will get funny and gorey! Chapter Five is up! Alucard shows his true colors.
1. Explosions and a guy or is it a girl?

Red vs Blue: Vampires abound.

Chapter 1: Explosions and a creepy looking guy…or is it a girl?

ZR: Booya! My first RVB fic! Yeah, this is a cross over of RVB and Hellsing, NOT THE MOVIE! The freakin Vatican had something to do with that movie I swear…and history for that matter. Yeah, while everyone does Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon and all of those shitty ones, I cross over one of the best Anime series I've ever seen! And if anyone who doesn't know what Hellsing is, GO READ THE MANGA….Or watch the uncompleted anime series….

Disclaimer: I don't own Sarge, Caboose, Church, Tex, Tucker, Simmons, Donut, Griff, Doc, Blah, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

"Uhh guys, I'd hate to interrupt but zero seconds," said Simmons. 

"Uh oh," muttered Tucker.

A strange beeping noise emanated from Church's chest.

"What, oh son-of-a-," a huge explosion ripped through the fabric of time/space.

After a few seconds, time seemed to freeze for the RVB crew as they were sent into a time/space portal. They exited the portal moments after they entered it.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened?" said Tucker as he clutched his forehead. He happened to land in a bush in the middle of the woods.

"About fucking time you wake up dude," said Church.

"I found a squirrel!" yelled Caboose, "Wait, its just a branch."

"No surprise he's here," muttered Tucker.

"Pull Simmons! Get me outta here!" yelled Sarge, whose head was some how stuck in a tree.

"I'm trying sir!"

"Well try harder!"

"Great, the Reds are here as well."

"Yeah, he's been trying that for hours."

Tucker stood up and pulled off a twig wrapped around his ankle, "Where the hell are we?"

"As far as I can tell, we're in a very dark forest in the middle of nowhere."

"Thanks for the info Mr. Atlas."

A loud crunch came from the reds direction, Tucker and Church turned to look over at them, and saw that Simmons had successfully pulled Sarge from the tree.

"Hey, where's the gold one?"

"He went off with Major-bake-n-munch to find out where we are," said Caboose.

"Huh?"

"He means Griff and Donut," said Tex

Not long after she said this, then Griff and Donut come rushing back to them.

"Hey guys, guess what!" said Donut.

"Did you find out where we are?" asked Church.

"Nope, but we found this castle not to far from here."

"Yay! Maybe then I can have my King time!"

The rest of them stared at Caboose for a second.

"…Yeah…alright then, lets take a look at this castle," said Church.

"I never thought I'd say this, but that sounds like a good idea," said Sarge,

"Alright, Griff, and uhhhh…pink dude, show us the way."

Griff and Donut led them through the forest for what seemed like an hour before they arrived at the edge of the forest, looking upon the castle in front of them. The RVB crew stared at the castle, a high wall surrounding the castle deterred any one from entering the castle. There were some lights shinning through the windows, but not that many.

"That wall looks pretty high," commented Tucker.

"Shut it, bluetard!"

"You have to put up with this?" he whispered to Griff.

"Every day." He grumbled.

"Alright, lets get inside, we can probably enter through the front gate, seeing as there is no one there." Church took the lead as the slowly walked up to the front gate, Church opened the gate slowly as to not make any sound. He motioned them inside. Caboose was trembling from excitement that he was at a castle, for once in his life he could be a king.

"And caboose, don't even think about becoming a king, we just want to find out where we are, and how to get back."

Caboose pondered this for a split second, "Can I be the queen instead?"

'No Caboose, you can't. You're not a girl," replied tucker.

Caboose pouted slightly.

"Quiet guys…and girl, we need to se if these guys are willing to kill us."

"Halt!"

"Fuck," muttered Grif.

"You there," said a man with a British accent, "You're not allowed a premises."

"Look, we're lost, and we need to find out where we are, and we need a way to get back. We're just seeing if anyone inside will help us out."

"Leave the premises at once! I will not ask you again!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, don't get your pants in a knot. We're leaving! God, some people are really rude."

A gunshot filled their ears as the guard stood there a moment, staring at the hole in his chest, before he collapsed to the ground dead. They all turned to Sarge, shotgun in hand, still smoking.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Tucker.

"Yes! If he didn't let us in, then we'd be left here with you Blues!"

"…That makes…absolutely no sense what so ever."

"I thought it made perfect sense sir!" said Simmons.

"Kiss ass," muttered Griff.

Sirens blared and spotlights shone on them.

"What's going on?" asked Donut.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Griff.

"Griff, you always have a bad feeling about something. Simmons, if we survive this, I want you to poison Griff's next meal."

"Yes sir."

Dozens of soldiers surrounded them, guns pointed directly at their heads.

"Told you Sarge."

"Shut it Griff!"

"Stand down men," said a stern sounding voice. The soldiers parted from the steps letting a person wearing a green tailored suit, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. An elderly looking man, wearing a monocle was walking not farther behind the person, "Would you mind telling me who are you and what are you doing on my manor grounds?" the person said in a British accent as well.

"We would like to tell you…but guns pointed at us make us nervous. Especially the pink one here."

"Can't we all just get along?"

"See?"

"Hmmm, alright, come with me."

"Yay! I get to go in the castle!"

"Don't mind him either."

The soldiers left the grounds as the RVB crew and the two people went inside the building.

Inside a dimly lit office, the RVB crew stood in front of a desk, behind the desk, was a large portrait of an elderly man. The platinum blonde person was studying the portrait, contemplating on the story the man 'Church' told.

"So, you're telling me, tha a big explosion caused a rupture in the Space/time continuum, thus, leading you eight here?"

"That basically sums it all up."

The person rubbed his temples, "That has to be the stupidest story I've ever heard."

"And yet it seems to fit them master," purred a dark voice.

"Who said that?" asked Griff.

* * *

ZR: FWAHAHA! Find out next time who the dark voice is from!…And if you need pictures of what the characters look like as the story progresses, E-mail me and I'll send you one. 


	2. Scary person and a hot chick

Red vs Blue: Vampires abound.

Chapter 2: Scary creepy person of creepiness, and a hot chick

ZR…Okay then, yeah second chapter here. And after the first two reviews, I see that almost no one has ever read/seen Hellsing. Probably because that Hellsing is uber gothic-like. That's probably the main reason.

Disclaimer: ...Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah blah….

* * *

"Who's there?" Donut asked nervously.

"Alucard, will you please stop being rude."

"Of course master," replied the disembodied voice.

A broad-rimmed hat appeared behind, 'master', along with a tall man wearing a crimson red trench coat, black under coat, white cloves, orange sunglasses, black pants and black boots.

All of the RVB crew were shocked at his sudden appearance, Tex included, most said, "Son-of-a-bitch!" others cowered in fear.

"A good first impression I think," said Alucard

"Enough Alucard!"

"What the hell are you?" asked Tex.

"Me?" he pointed to himself innocently, "I'm a vampire."

"Hold it! I thought I heard you say you're a vampire," said Griff.

Alucard walked over to the RVB crew, "Which one of you said that?"

They all pointed at the gold colored armor one. Alucard walked up to him, took off his glasses and grinned evilly, showing his elongated canines and his red eyes, "Is that enough proof for you?"

Griff nodded quickly and nervously. He smirked and put his glasses back on.

The door of the office opened and the elderly butler walked in, "Sir Integra, shall I get their rooms ready?"

"Ha! I knew that person was a man!" said Sarge.

Integra looked at Sarge with a piercing gaze, Sarge seemed to shrink under the gaze, "If you must know, I'm a woman. And by the looks of it Walter, yes give the so called 'Blues' and 'Reds' their own rooms."

"Of course Integra," he bowed and exited the room.

The RVB crew stared at her for a while, dumbfounded.

"…Ooookay then," said Tucker.

"Wait, I thought 'Sirs' were entitled to men," said Caboose.

"Yes, the title 'Sir' can be for men, but I am a special case. I am a protestant knight of the round table."

"But I thought knights could only be-"

"Caboose, could you stop thinking for five minutes, please, you've giving everyone here a headache!" yelled Church.

"But it's not yelling-"

"I said shut it!"

Caboose made the zipper motion over his faceplate. Church sighed heavily, "You see what we have to put up with."

"Bunch of retards the blues," muttered Sarge.

"I agree sir," whispered Simmons.

"_Kiss ass,_" thought Griff.

"_Quite the mouth on the gold one,_" thought Alucard to Integra.

"_Would you for once in your undead life stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong?"_

"_But it's so fun…_ _you don't want to know what the teal one is thinking about you."_

_"ALUCARD!"_

_"Fine master."_

"Wait, before you send us off, can I get my own room? A girl has to have her privacy," said Tex.

"Didn't expect there would be a woman within your group, alright then, you'll be bunking with our other vampire, Seras Victoria. Alucard, would you fetch her and Walter?"

"Of course master," and with that he disappeared into the floor.

"When Seras and Walter get up here, you'll be led to your rooms, you may wander around the grounds as you please, just don't break anything, or hurt anybody, or you will be locked up in your room for at least a day, depending on your action."

"…Okay then, Integra was it?" asked Church.

"Yes."

"Okay," he walked over closer to Integra and whispered to her, "As far as I know, the blue one, and the pink one will be causing the most trouble. Also, the Red one and the gold one as well. But that's the extent on what the hell I know."

Just then the door opened and in walked a woman wearing a blue uniform with a skirt, and behind her was Walter. Tucker kept his wide eyes on her as she walked in, _"Holy shit_!" he thought.

"You called Sir?"

"Yes, you and Walter will show these, visitors, to their rooms. You'll be sharing your room with Tex."

Tex was about to greet Seras when, "Hi I'm Tex!" piped up Tucker.

"No you're not!" yelled Tex as she smacked him unconscious, "Sorry about that, he gets a little too excited when there are any cute girls around. I'm Tex," she extended an armored hand; Seras accepted the hand and shook it once.

"I guess we'll be sharing a room then?"

"It appears that way," replied Tex.

"Church, why is Tucker taking a nap? Its not nap-time yet, its food-time now."

"Caboose, what did I just say earlier?"

"About what?"

"Gah, never mind…"

* * *

ZR: Kinda creepy that Alucard huh? WEll, sorry it took so long for an update. I've been working, creating my chapters for this fic and my other fic which i a sequel of a previous fic of mine. Yeah, any way what did you guys, and or gals, think? R&R please!


	3. Girl talk, and Freaks?

Red vs. Blue: Vampires abound

Chapter 3:Girl talk, and Freaks?

ZR: Well, this has been an interesting week for me. While surfing the net, I find an article on talking about a kid, who can kick anyone's ass in Mortal Kombat and Soul Calibur. Weird thing is, he is blind. Yes you heard me right, the kid is freakin blind and he can kick you're ass at MK and SC. Also, I learned a new restriction in Vermont. It is illegal to whistle underwater…yes you heard me right, Whistling underwater is illegal…riiiighhtt…

Special thanks to **Spartan Commander **for sticking with me during the course of the story so far, and yes, O'Malley and the rest will come into play. Especcialy the religious people…they scare me…

Disclaimer: I ownz nothing of RVB, Rooster Teeth own them. And I own nothing of Hellsing, Kohta Hirano owns that. So in short, I own nothing at all…

* * *

Walter led the Reds and Blues to their rooms, while Seras led Tex to hers. At the stairs, Seras went down and Walter went up the stairs, leading to the guest rooms. Tucker, after regaining consciousness, tried to follow Seras, but was stopped by Tex and Church. Church grabbed him from behind, while Tex kneed him in the sensitive area. Tucker doubled over in pain, while Church dragged him up the stairs. 

Down the stairs Tex followed, into what looked like dungeons. The walls, floors, and the ceiling were all made of stone. After what seemed like hours of walking, Seras stopped at a wooden door, she opened it up to a bleak looking room. There was a single, what appeared to be, four-poster bed, a small table, with only one chair, a dresser, and another door leading to a bathroom.

"It isn't much, but its home."

"Its better than living in the same base with three other guys."

"Can't be worse than living with a few scores of soldiers, and you're undead master."

"Oh, you have no idea…"

"Why don't you take that armor off? It must be hard to move around in it."

"Actually, it fits me perfectly, but you are right, I would like at least to breath un scrubbed air for a change," Tex grabbed her helmet, twisted it slightly, the air inside the helmet seeped out of the new gap, and she took off the helmet. Tex then set it on the table.

Seras took her first look on Tex, short brown hair and green eyes. Tex looked back at Seras, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, you wouldn't have any clothes that would fit me would you?" asked Tex, taking a quick glance at Seras's front.

"I think so," she replied, "Hang on," Seras opened a drawer and began looking through it for something for Tex to wear. She found a tank top, and some baggy jeans, "Sorry, it's the only thing I wear off duty."

"Its alright, it better than nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Tex removeda shoulder plate; there was nothing underneath except bare skin.

"I see, I'll just leave the room for you to change up."

"No problem," replied Tex as she began to take off the armor on her arms.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DID WE GET A ROOM RIGHT NEXT TO HE BLUES?" yelled Sarge to Walter, who was not phased by his yelling, which had lasted for almost fifteen minutes, about the rooms next to the Blues, and nothing else.

"I'm sorry sir, but these are the only rooms available at the moment, the others are being remodeled,"

"REMODELED! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BEING REMODELED?"

"Not to long ago, Some Freak vampires attacked here, along with hundreds of Ghouls. Many rooms were wrecked, along with all of the Hellsing guards."

"Then who the hell were those guys that nearly killed us?" asked Simmons.

"Hired mercenaries."

"Mercenaries? You mean like Freelancers?" asked Griff

"Of sorts, yes."

"And what are Freaks?" asked Donut.

"Freaks are humans transformed into artificial vampires with Freak Chips."

"So these chips turn humans into vampires? Right?" said Griff.

"Quite right Sir."

"And what are Ghouls?" asked Donut again.

"Humans who had their blood drained from a vampire, non-virgins of course. Once drained, the corpse of the once human is under the control of the vampire. Vampires and Ghouls can only die by a silver bullet to the head, or heart."

"I thought silver was for Werewolves?"

"Yes, Werewolves and Vampires."

"Werewolves are here too?" asked the now cowering Donut.

"Yes, though I'm not exactly sure where they are."

At this Donut ran to the closet and shut himself inside.

"Don't fret, our security system can handle any sort of creature that may find its way onto the grounds, especially with Sir Alucard and Miss Victoria."

"The creepy guy and the chick?"

"Yes."

Griff started laughing at his answer.

"How's a girl like that going to protect us?"

Just then Alucard phased through the floor behind him.

"She is much more powerful that you are, she is my fledgling of course."

Griff, startled at his, second, sudden appearance, jump up in fright, "Jesus Christ!"

"Ahh, Alucard, I was hoping you would provide some proof that Miss Victoria is indeed of protecting them."

"Off course Walter, I'd be happy to show them," he replied with a sinister grin and phased through the floor once again.

"Jesus, I hate it when he does that!"

"He does that a lot, he is somewhat rude. Now If you don't mind, I will check up on your neighbors," Walter bowed and strode to the door down the hall.

"Well, at least we get cable T.V." commented Griff.

"For once Griff, I actually agree with you," replied Sarge

_"Yes! For once he isn't made at me!"_

"However, the program choices aren't that great Sir," said Simmons

"We'll just have to live with it Simmons," replied Sarge.

* * *

"Alright, you can come back in now Seras!" called Tex.

The door opened and Seras walked inside. She looked Tex over in a quick glance. The jeans were a little loose in the hips, and the shirt was loose in the front. Tex had a middle build, muscles were present, but not like a body builder's.

"A little loose fitting, but I'll get used to it."

"Yeah, you are used to having something fitting perfect with you're body huh?"

"Yeah, but I kinda like this. And I'm surprised that my regular body is back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the world that we were blown out of, my body was all machine, it was my second body."

"Second?" stammered Seras.

"Yeah, I was killed by a grenade that the pink one threw at me. And the white one's body was machine as well. He was blown up by a tank."

"Sounds like you had it rough there."

"You have no Idea."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in the area of Cambridge, several Red and Blue men were held up in an office building.

"Dude, this sucks."

"Yeah, I can't believe we were captured."

"Quiet humans! Or I'll shoot you in the head!"

The reds and blues shut up immediately.

* * *

Alright R&Rs, you finally get to see the crazy flag people! They will be having a more…interesting role in the next chapter….heh heh heh XD. Me no telling you! And as a little notice, I love reviews, I don't mind** Spartan Commander** being the only reviewer so far, but please people I know you are out there, I can smell your blood from here! 


	4. Evil Zombies, and a French Merc

Red vs. Blue: Vampires abound

Chapter 4:Evil Zombies, and a French Merc

ZR: Sorry for the long update folks, been working on _Live_ and such. Anyway, here it is, Chapter four, full of walking corpses and the flag religious people.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hellsing or of RVB.

* * *

"Dibs on this bed!" called Tucker as he leaped onto the closest bed.

Church ran to the one closest to the TV, "Dibs on that bed!"

Caboose ran to the last bed, which happened to be the pull out bed in the living room, "I have the best one!"

"Caboose, what make that bed the best?" asked tucker

"Its big!"

"And hard," added Church

"And it's collapsible!"

"As long as he doesn't collapse it on himself, he'll be fine," whispered Tucker.

"I give him a day to crush himself," said Church.

"Six hours," replied Tucker.

The door to the room opened, Church and Tucker turned their heads to see who it was, and it was Walter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how are you fairing so far gentlemen?"

"Just one question Walter. Just how big is this place?" asked Church.

"Big enough to accommodate to vampires, the Director, the staff, including me, and fifty soldiers, with room to spare of course."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I thought there was only one vampire here, you mean there is two?"

"Yes, you saw them both at Sir Integra's office."

"Oh oh! Is it that girl in the blue dress?" called Caboose.

"Yes, quite right. Now if you excuse me, I have to get dinner ready," he said as he closed the door. Tucker was still staring at the door, dumbstruck at the fact that the only cute chick here was a vampire.

Alarms began to blare. Tucker snapped back from his world of a broken heart, "What's going on?"

"How should I know, we've been here for almost an hour."

"Maybe, maybe it's the balloon time alarm!" exclaimed Caboose.

Tucker and Church stared at Caboose, "Caboose, I don't even want to know what balloon time is," said Tucker.

The door opened once again and Walter was standing there once again, "Integra wants you along with the reds down on the ground immediately, she think that there may be a use to you lot until we can get you back to your world."

Tucker groaned, "Damnit, I was hoping we were going to actually relax for once."

"Just be quiet Tucker," replied Church.

Down on the grounds, a relatively tall man, wearing an eye patch over his left eye and his long blonde hair braided in a pony tail down his back was pacing back and forth in front of three APCs.

_"Integra said zat zere would be some new recruits for zis mission. I just hope zey aren't to bad,"_ he though to himself

Just as he stopped pacing, the RVB crew walked up to him, along with Seras, and twenty soldiers. The soldiers, including Seras stopped in a line and saluted him. The soldiers were carrying the usual assault rifles, while Seras on the other hand, was carrying a huge wooden suitcase. The blonde haired man returned the salute, and turned to face the nine newcomers.

"Alright zen, tell me your names, starting from you, the pink one, ending at you, the black one."

"Private Donut."

"Donut? What kind of name is zat?"

"We asked him that, he never told us," answered Griff, "And I'm Private Griff."

"Private Simmons."

"Sergeant Sarge."

"Sergeant Sarge, zats a name I'll never forget."

"Private Michael J. Caboose."

"At least one of you has a decent name."

"Private Tucker."

"Private Church."

"Freelancer Tex."

"A Freelancer eh? Tell me, what weapons are you good at."

"Assault rifle, Sniper rifle, all types of weapons."

"No need for a sniper here, Seras has zat covered quite well," he winked to Seras who blushed slightly. Tex just hmphed quietly, "Alright zen, you lot go get some weapons, if you don't already have any, but don't use your usual ammo."

"And why not," asked Sarge pointing his shotgun at him.

"The creeps were hunting aren't human. Zey are undead, so, you are going to need special bullets for this job.

"What are the special bullets made of?" asked Simmons

"Bullets alloyed with silver, and mercury ignitions."

"Why do we need bullets that have silver in them?" asked Griff.

"Its ze only zing zat kills Vampires, and when you shoot them, aim for the heart or ze head. Zose are ze only places where it will really count."

"Why is that?" asked Tucker.

"If you shoot zem in ze heart or ze head, xey won't regenerate back."

"They regenerate!"

"Yes, zey do," he sighed.

"Captain Pip Bernadette, I thought you would have you men all ready by now," said Alucard.

"Ahh, yes well, zese folks have asked many questions, apparently xey aren't accustomed to vampires."

"Well of course, they're from another world."

"Zat explains ze fancy armor and weapons," he gestured toward them.

"Well get moving, we don't want to waste any more time."

"Alright zen, you lot, get your ammo and weapons, we're moving out."

"I don't have to take orders from you **Captain**," said Sarge.

Pip pulled out a small cigarette, and stuck it in his mouth, "You're not following orders from me, zey are from Integra, and you will follow zem."

"Fine," he took his finger off the trigger.

"Now, go get your ammo and load up in ze APC. Ze rest of you, get in the vehicles now!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Back in Cambridge, the Freaks held up in the office building were having a bite to drink. The building's security team tried to take them out, unfortunately, the Freaks were to powerful for their guns. The religious Red and Blues were huddled in another room, trying to block out the grotesque noises from the Freaks enjoying their meal.

One of the three Freaks lifted his head up from the now lifeless corpse, licking the crimson blood from his lips, "Nothing like a fresh kill, eh guys?"

Another Freak lifted his head up from another security guard's neck, "Yeah, not as good as virgin blood, but good anyway," he rummaged around in the guard's pocket, and took out his wallet. He opened it up, and a string of pictures fell out, " Heh, looky here, this guy has a family. Shit man, his wife is a babe. Here take a look." He handed a picture of his wife to another Freak.

He took the picture in his hands and studied it, "She looks to be about 35. But check the rack on her dude! What is that, 38DD?"

The first Freak snatched the picture away from him, "Nah, too small, probably a 30E."

One of the bodies moaned slightly, and stood up, the face of the guard gray and expressionless.

"Well well, looks like we've got ourselves some slaves now, huh boys?"

"Yeah, let them take care of the police, then we get the bodies."

"Save some for the ghouls man, they need the meat."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they can turn them into ghouls as well."

The trio started to laugh insanely, thinking about the screams of terror from the police as they fell to the ghouls.

* * *

On route to Cambridge, the Hellsing APCs, escorted by three Hummers, were traveling as fast as they could to get to Cambridge, before more innocent people were either killed, or turned into ghouls.

Pip's voice came over the vehicle radios, "Alright zen boys and girls, our objective is Cambridge. A small office building has been taken by at least zree Freaks. The police have already secured the area around the building, but once we arrive, ze entire situation is under our control. Second squad is to clear out ze building of enemy ghouls zat includes our nine newcomers. Mr. Redcoat is going after ze Freaks. If you happen to see ze Freaks, retreat immediately. Zey are reportedly to be class A vampires, so stay as far away from zem as possible"

In the middle APC, the RVB crew, and the rest of second squad, was thinking of how the situation could turn out. Except for Caboose, he was thinking of Sheila…or something about naptime. Who could really tell?

Tucker on the other hand, was still staring at Seras, and think about her as well. We don't want to know what he was thinking, as usual.

Sarge was still scowling at the fact that he had to take orders from a captain. Even in this world, the military cast system showed that captains took orders from Sergeants.

In short, the only ones in the RVB crew that **were **thinking about the situation, was Tex, Church, Griff and Simmons. Donut was…well…sleeping.

* * *

ZR: Poor poor ReligiousReds and Blues. Held hostage in a Freak situation with no food, water, and scared shitless. How will they hold out? And will the RVB crew even make it out alive? I don't know at this point! Just review please!


	5. I'm freakin' out!

Red VS Blue: Vampires abound.

Chapter 5: I'M FREAKIN' OUT!

ZR: Bleah, school has been in session for almost three weeks, and I'm exactly loving it. Notloving itas in I now have to be awake during the daytime for school. WHY ISN"T THERE ANY NIGHT TIME SCHOOLS? Anyway, onto the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of RVB or Hellsing.

* * *

Once the APCs arrived, the police were beginning to pack up and leave. Pip exited his APC first and ordered the men to secure the area, even though the police had already done so. The infiltration squad was lining up in front of the entrance to office building, which stood no taller than five stories. As Pip walked up to the line, he noticed that one of the newcomers was missing.

"Alright, what happened to your friend, ze blue one?" he questioned them.

"Uhh, sir, I think he's over there, by the water fountain," replied Church.

Pip looked behind the line and saw Caboose enjoying himself in the shallow pool.

"Oi, you zere, get your armored ass over here!" he yelled.

"Okay, one second!" called back Caboose. He sat there in the water for a short while before getting up and getting back in line.

Pip nodded in satisfaction at his return, "Alright! Listen up soldiers! Your orders are to clear zis building of Ghouls. Do not engage ze Freaks in zere, zey are for Big Red to take care of. Move out!"

"Follow me squad!" called Seras as she ran inside, the rest of the squad following her close behind, Tucker ahead of them. Church caught up to Tucker, "Give it up dude, she isn't your type."

"What do you mean, not my type?"

"Remember retard, she isn't human anymore."

"…So?"

Church sighed; Tucker was always thick headed when it came to girls. When he saw a girl he liked, he never gave up on her, unless she tried to kill him.

On the top floor, one of the Freaks was looking out on the scene below them. He saw the squad rush inside, and ran to his brothers to tell them.

When he arrived, the brothers were playing poker. One of them threw his cards down in frustration, "God Damnit bro, I give up! You're just too good at this."

"Whiner," replied the other one.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble!"

"How are we in trouble Joe? We're invincible, we can't be killed by those pussies out there!"

"Damn right Luke."

"But guys, these aren't the run-of-the-mill police, we're dealing with fucking soldiers!"

"And, what's the difference? They're both human."

"Gus, I saw that nine of them had armor on."

"So? Its only fabric armor."

"It was metal, I don't think any bullet we have available can stop them."

"You mean like the cowards in the back room?" Luke pointed to the door behind him.

"Yeah, only in different colors. And I saw a cute looking chick carrying a huge gun."

"How big?"

"Was it like a .45 caliber?

"Too small."

"Too small? What do you mean too small?"

"By what I saw, I think 95mm cannon."

Luke nearly fell out of his chair, "What? No human can even carry a cannon that fucking big!"

"Maybe that chick wasn't human."

"How so?"

"I think I know," said Gus.

"So, whom exactly are we dealing with?" asked Luke.

"A special organization called Hellsing, they deal with the undead and such."

"So in short, we're screwed, right?" asked Joe

"If we're going down, I ain't going without a fight!" said Luke as he pulled out his .45 magnum semi-auto pistol.

"Don't worry, the ghouls will take care of them, but if any get through, they will deal with us," said Joe as he took out two oozies.

Two floors below them, the squad was now down to a handful of soldiers, Seras, and the RVB crew, except for Caboose, he got scared on the second floor and ran back to the APC. Pip didn't even bother with his cowardice. He let him back in the APC without a fuss.

However, Donut was getting close to the breaking point, "If we find anymore of those zombie things, I am so going to freak out."

Sarge, however, enjoyed the bloodbath, "Suck it up Donut! This is great! Even better than chasing O'Malley!"

"Alright, up to the next floor boys, lets move!" ordered Seras.

What was left of the Infiltration squad headed up to the next floor, at first they encountered no resistance. However, when the reached halfway across the fourth floor, a swarm of Ghouls, armed with an assortment of pistols and shotguns. The regular humans went down fairly easily. But Seras punched holes through lines of the ghouls with her Harconnen, and the Reds and blues tore holes though the ghouls with their rifles and shotguns. All except Donut, who to no surprise, freaked out and ran to the closest bathroom, locked the door and hid in the farthest stall from the door.

As the last ghouls fell before the squad, Seras radioed to Pip, _"Sir, the ghouls have been eliminated. Master Alucard is free to move up and finish the job."_

"_Rojer zat Seras."_

In the room, where the Freaks were held up, they were surprised at the dieing sounds of the boots from the soldiers.

"What the fuck? Why are they leaving?" asked Joe

"Hell if I know dude. Probably scared shitless," replied Gus.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right about this."

Then a disembodied voice said to them, "Just look at yourselves, don't you have any shame? I thought scum at least had shame."

"Who the fuck is that?" said Luke as he swept his gun back and forth across the room, looking for the origin of the sound.

"I'm tired of you. God damn punks!" Alucard then materialized behind all three of the Freak vampires, "You're nothing but scum, no, you're lower than that. You're just garbage."

"Garbage this!" said Luke as he fired his pistol in his chest. The round tore a hole right through his chest. Alucard took a step back, but step forward once again, returning to his original position. Black ribbons twisted within the hole and his clothing, repairing the damaged flesh and cloth.

Alucard chortled slightly, "You don't even know what you are do you? Just a bunch of little punks looking for immortality. But no matter how hard you try, immortality slips from your grasp. Always alluding you, no matter how hard you plea, it will never be yours."

"And who are you to say that?" replied Gus.

"My name is Alucard. I am but a servant of the Hellsing Organization. My job is to deal with garbage like you boys."

"Garbage like us? And what gives you authority to even say that?" Luke asked.

"Alucard reached into his coat and drew a silver pistol, it appeared to be thirty three centimeters in length, "This fires a 13mm explosive steel round, the bullet was alloyed from silver from a Lanchester Cathedral cross. Put simply, no freak around can eat these and come back for seconds." Alucard wrapped his right arm loosely around his face, giving his eyes a clear line of sight to the freaks, and set the mussel of his pistol on his arm. He aimed the mussel directly at Luke's head, and before Luke could react, Alucard fired the pistol. No sooner after he fired his pistol, than a three-inch hole appeared in Luke's head. His head snapped back from the impact, and shortly turned to dust.

Joe stared in shock and fear at Alucard's action, "Fuck this! I'm outta here!" Joe turned to run out of the room, but before he even took his second step, when the report from the pistol sounded, and a hole appeared in the side of Joe's head. His head snapped sideways, and his body turned to dust.

Gus however was not surprised by Alucard's actions on his blood brothers. He simply stood up walked over to Alucard, and stood in front of his pistol, and stood there defiantly. He and Alucard both grinned manically.

"Now that the pests are out of the way, how about a one-on-one?"

"It's been a long time, but alright. I'm up for one."

Alucard let his gun arm fall to his side, as Gus took a few steps back, drawing out what appeared to be a sawed-off shotgun. Gus pumped the slider and fed a round into the chamber, grinning as he did.

"Ready?"

"Always Alucard." Gus leveled the shotgun's mussel at Alucard's head, and rested his finger on the trigger.

* * *

ZR: wow...this chapter took an UBER long time. Not because I procrastinate, I just don't have the time. So, REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
